Precious
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: M!Hawke/Fenris AU. When Fenris arrives in Kirkwall, he is not alone. Clinging to his side is something more precious than any jewel and more valuable than his own life a thousand times over. Hawke understands.


AN: Based on the kmeme prompt: _Fenris has a child (I'd prefer a little girl, but whatever) because when he was Denarius' slave, the magister used him for stud (i.e. he bred Fenris for money with someone's else's girl-slave), and kept the child (maybe for more lyrium experiments?), allowing Fenris to be a party in his child's upbrinning._

_When Fenris escapes, he somehow (details are up to you) manages to bring his child with him._

_Then Fenris comes to Kirkwall (to find out whatever was in that chest) and meets Hawke._

_All with child in tow._

_I'd prefer M!Hawke and a female child, but not so much that I don't want this filled if someone prefers another combination._

_tl;dr Fenris has a kid, he brings the kid with him to Kirkwall when he escapes._

x x x x

_"It felt inevitable. My master had returned and this...this fantasy life was over."_  
>- Fenris to Hawke (Questioning Beliefs, Act 2)<p>

Fenris knew his world had shattered the moment Danarius stepped foot into the Fog Warriors's camp.

He awakened to the sounds of shouting and the heavy steps only the kossith could make against the soft soil of the Seheron wood. Sweat immediately lined his brow the moment he began to move around, the summer humidity so thick it was almost tangible. He quickly dressed and had been reaching for his sword to leave the tent when the flap suddenly opened, revealing one of the warriors he had befriended during his stay.

"A human mage is here, kadan." The bulky warrior gave Fenris a look of concern, hesitating only for a moment. "He is not alone. There is...a child at his side."

Any surprise the kossith had anticipated did not reveal itself in Fenris's expression. Instead, the elven warrior merely closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. Although he should be feeling relief and happiness, he could only feel disappointment with the news. His time here with the Fog Warriors had been the best he had ever experienced, even without the girl at his side.

Memories he thought would keep forever now felt like a distant dream. The Master had finally arrived and yet instead of rushing out to greet him properly, Fenris could only stand with his gaze to the ground. Treacherous thoughts of a life without Danarius skirted along his mind and he indulged for just a little while longer.

It had been fun while it lasted.

Opening his eyes, Fenris took a step forward, but was stopped by a large hand pressed against his chest. Guilt and shame burned hot within and he could not meet the other male's gaze. He cursed himself for his confusion, for being hesitant and reluctant to return to his rightful place. The Master would surely be displeased.

"I must go. My Master awaits." Fenris tried to leave again, but the kossith's hand remained steady and firm. Finally, he managed to glance up and started at the conviction and resolution he saw within his friend's eyes. "Meraad..."

"Here is your master." Meraad patted Fenris' chest. "We belong to no one, kadan. Not the Qun, and not this 'Master' you speak of. I came only to warn you. Stay here, we will deal with the intruder."

As if commanded, Fenris remained rooted to the spot, staring at nothing. Meraad's words echoed in his mind, along with the other teachings and beliefs of the Fog Warriors. Not for a moment had he ever believed any of their words could apply to him. In the end, a slave was a slave, and he had always known this day would come.

So why wasn't he moving?

Metal clashed, along with battle cries and grunts both human and kossith. The gentle hum of magical energies reverberated throughout the area, his lyrium markings going warm beneath his skin. His thoughts whirled, chaotic and unfocused. He had no idea of what to do and that terrified him the most.

"Fenris!" Master Danarius shouted above the ongoing battle. "Fenris, I know you are here, show yourself immediately!"

_He sounds angry._ Panic overruled confusion, obedience ingrained after years of slavery. Fenris exited the tent, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape at the scene. Bodies were strewn everywhere, kossith and human alike. Many were still fighting, his friend nowhere to be seen. The Master stood near the back of the forces, hand out and brows furrowed in concentration as an impenetrable shield surrounded him and one other.

Clinging to Master's leg was a tiny elven child, no older than four or five years old. Crystal blue eyes glowed softly, pale hair framed lightly tanned skin. Her gaze continued to shift over the field until she spotted Fenris. A brilliant smile emerged on her chubby face and she bolted forward.

"Papa!" She cried, her body taking on a glow he was intimately familiar with as she began to phase through Master Danarius's barrier. The Magister started and was forced to drop his shield in order to snatch the girl back into his arms. A high pitched shriek caught everyone's attention as Master locked his arms around the child's neck.

"Fenris!" Finally Master and Slave locked gazes, the former scowling heavily. "Destroy these creatures or she will receive a punishment worse than you could even hope to dream of!"

Two things happened at once. Fenris snapped out of his daze. Terrified for the only thing he allowed to ever have any real meaning, he obeyed his Master's command and joined the battle. Fully immersed in battle, he didn't notice the three arrows that lodged into Danarius's chest. The girl slipped from his grasp, still glowing, and rushed toward her father.

By the time Fenris stopped seeing red, the fight had ended. Fog Warriors and humans alike were dead, his Master had fallen but still lived, he could hear the man's groans. Meraad's words returned as he gazed at the dead noble warriors and his heart clenched painfully. His grip on his great sword tightened, sweat dripping into his eyes.

Then Fenris looked over at his Master, shaken by how weak and vulnerable the man looked bleeding out from his wounds. Not that he had never seen the man injured before, but to see Danarius so weakened, so _mortal_ when he was usually such a strong presence...

_He is not a god. He can be hurt, he can bleed, he's not invincible._

_"Here is your master."_ So strange how Fenris now felt the words had more than one meaning.

Something soft pressed against his left leg, gaining his attention. Large watery eyes, almost translucent with flecks of green, gold, and silver encased in familiar crystal blue looked up to him expectantly."Papa..." the child whimpered. "I'm scared, papa."

_Me too._ Came the unbidden thought, but Fenris instead knelt and pulled the child into his embrace. The scent of wildflowers assaulted his senses and for a moment, his mind felt clear. Her small arms wrapped around his neck. The tears had stopped, but she still sniffled, wiping her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Opal." He said, but did not believe.

Finally he stood, keeping her in his arms as he surveyed the grounds once more. Danarius had managed to make it to his knees, but healing had never been the Magister's specialty and the man was struggling. Another figure stirred in the distance and Fenris turned left, spotting Meraad. The kossith's giant body had deep gashes all over, one eye had been sealed closed.

Fenris surprised himself when he ran towards the Fog Warrior. Putting his daughter down, he tried to help Meraad, but was pushed away. The effort seemed to take away most of the giant's energy, for he fell to his knees, blood spilling from his lips.

"Panahedan, kadan." Meraad's words came out watery and strained. He looked up at the confused Fenris and smiled. No commendation, anger, or hatred echoed on his normally stoic face, simply understanding and forgiveness. "Remember my words."

It was the honesty in the kossith's words and the forgiveness in his gaze that finally hit home to Fenris. As he watched his friend die, the magnitude of what he had just done caused panic and fear to consume him. He had killed them all, at Danarius's bidding. All of them had been friends, helpers, had cared for him and defended his rights to be something he was not. All of the happy memories he had treasured now felt foul and tainted yet he could not forget them. So many times he had wished for his daughter to be by his side, to see and experience the joys he had been privy to.

She would have liked the Fog Warriors. Now they were gone and he was to return home.

To Minrathous. Back to a life of slavery. Master Danarius would be angry at his initial hesitation, there would be retraining, and his daughter...

_No. I can't...this is...I didn't mean to disobey the Master! I didn't want to kill Meraad and his people! I can't...I can't..._

Too many thoughts, too much chaos. Fenris's world had been one of absolutes before the Fog Warriors but now everything he knew and understood had been destroyed. His Master...Danarius lay dying and he had no idea of what to do.

So he picked up Opal and ran.

x x x x x

"It is not much, my heart, but for now, it will do." Fenris placed a hand on top of Opal's head, his bare fingers threading through the white strands. A fond smile graced his lips as the eight year old walked around Danarius's hideout in awe, looking around. After being on the run for three years, living on the streets or wherever they could lay their heads, a mansion like this probably did seem like a luxury to her. Thankfully, she remembered little of her life in Tevinter save for the language and he thought it better that way.

"It is much prettier than the other places." She said in the common tongue, although her accent was thick so her words slurred slightly. "I like it, papa. We can stay?"

"Yes, until Danarius returns, that is." He walked toward the stairs. With a giggle, Opal rushed up the other side, letting out a small cheer when she beat her father to the top. Fenris raised a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet, but the gesture was half-hearted at best. A smile on her face was rare these days, and was as precious as her name.

"Papa! Look! A bed!" With another happy cheer, the young elf crawled up on what had probably been Danarius's bed, bouncing happily. "I _really_ like this new place. I hope Danarius never comes back."

"If only it were that simple." With a wry smile, Fenris walked over and sat down beside Opal, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders. She leaned into him, letting out a small, contented sigh. "I have...companions now. Allies. I owe them a great debt and in return, they shall assist me in stopping that Magister once and for all. Then we can truly live free."

"No more slave?" Opal blinked up at him, tilting her head.

"No, we will no longer be fugitive slaves. I swear to you, Opal, as long as I have breath, you will never go back to that life again."

She yawned in response, eyelids drooping. Fenris chuckled softly, it had been a long day for them both. "Come, it is time for all good little girls to sleep. Tomorrow, we shall continue your training now that we have a stable roof over our heads."

Another yawn, and Opal nodded, moving just enough for her father to pull back the covers so she could settle into bed. Tomorrow, he would look around and find where the water supply was so he could give her a proper bath. If Danarius had anticipated capturing them, there could possibly even be clothing for the two of them. Opal was in dire need of new clothes, for the outfit he had been able to last save up for was now practically hanging on for dear life it was that tattered.

Soon, his precious daughter was drifting in the Fade as he paced the room, deep in thought. Anso had indeed chosen wisely when he had sent in Hawke, even if the man traveled in the company of apostates. The fighting moves and other worldly skills Hawke had displayed tonight had deeply impressed Fenris, not an easy feat for one who had spent time around skilled warriors.

Not just Hawke's skills, but his words had also left an impact on him. Fenris had not been lying earlier about not having met many not out for themselves. He would have been skeptical of Hawke's words had the man not proven himself through actions.

_I get the feeling my life is about to become a lot more complicated. Whether or not this is a good or bad thing remains to be seen._

Assured Opal was indeed sound asleep and secure, Fenris stopped pacing and left the room, heading for the wine cellar. Years had passed since he had last been able to partake of good wine, and he knew Danarius would have brought along only the best from Tevinter. The walk helped him think on what he would do now.

Holding onto Danarius's mansion provided shelter and limited safety for his daughter, but with him in Hawke's employ, keeping her a secret would be all but impossible. Eventually, he would have to reveal the truth, and the thought made Fenris feel slightly panicked. Opal meant everything to him, he could not allow anything to happen to her. He still couldn't trust Hawke, and knowing the rogue associated with mages did little to soothe Fenris's concerns. He did not want magic tainting his daughter any more than it already had.

Suspicions were confirmed when Fenris spotted the Agreggio Pavali right where Danarius would store them back in his estate in Tevinter. There were six bottles in all, along with various other highly expensive wines from Antiva, Rivain, and Orlais. He grabbed one, staring at the dark liquid and seeing his time as a slave.

_"Doesn't he look splendid?" Danarius motioned for Fenris to come to his side, grinning at his guests the entire time. Head bowed, the slave obediently closed the distance, mindful of the collar his master kept on him as a show of intimidation and as a method of controlling his lyrium powers. "My little wolf, the perfect bodyguard. Fenris, why don't you pour our guests some wine?"_

Shame and embarrassment shook Fenris's frame. The room flashed briefly as his markings flared to life. Filled with bitterness and hatred, he tugged hard on the cork until it let out a satisfying pop. He took a long swig from the bottle, enjoying the fine taste and rich texture.

_I wonder, is this what freedom tastes like?_

A high pitched shriek snapped Fenris from his thoughts. Seconds later and he found himself already rushing up the stairs, fear and desperation guiding his lyrium enhanced steps. ad HadHad Danarius returned? One of the slavers? No, he shouldn't have let Opal out of his sight. How could he have thought them safe simply because of his new alliance? That bastard had probably planned this from the beginning and like a fool he had fallen for it.

_Opal, please please be alright._

Fenris entered the room, not even bothering to take everything in as he grabbed his sword and struck out at the first person he could see.

"Whoa!" An increasingly familiar voice cried out. "Fenris, it's me, Hawke!"

"What?" All the fight in Fenris evaporated. He finally took stock of his surroundings. Hawke stood, hands raised in a pacifying gesture, his dark face unusually pale. Underneath the bed was Opal, her body glowing, large eyes wide with fright. Still feeling the rush from the adrenaline, Fenris let out a sigh and relaxed his stance.

"-He is not our enemy.-" He spoke to his daughter in Arcanum, walking back to the door to place his weapon along the wall. "-This is Hawke, the man I spoke to you about before. He will be helping us.-"

After a long pause, the bed stopped glowing. Opal crawled out, but instead of going to her father, she jumped up on the bed and buried herself under the covers, pulling them back only enough to peek out and stare warily at Hawke. A tiny finger poked out, pointing at their guest.

"Scared me." She murmured, although he could tell by her tone she was now shy, not afraid.

Unfortunately, Hawke did not know the difference, and immediately sought to defend himself. "Fenris, I know this seems a bit strange, me coming to your house so soon after the raid and all..."

"A little, yes."

"Well, I just stopped by because mother had made some dinner and since you said you had been on the run and all that I thought you might be hungry, then I come upstairs and the girl does your weird glowy thing and...please don't rip my heart out. I kind of like it where it is, y'know."

To both men's surprise, Fenris chuckled at Hawke's rambling. Although he'd had no intention of revealing Opal's identity until absolutely necessary, the plan to tell Hawke eventually had always been there. Now the secret was out, and he had some explaining to do.

"Luckily for you, I'm in good spirits." He teased, inwardly surprised at how right it felt. Jokes and friendly banter were foreign concepts to Fenris, but Hawke appeared to have a natural ability to make those around him feel open and relaxed. Something to ponder later. He tilted his head toward the door. "Come, I'll explain everything."

He glanced at his daughter, who still had her eyes fixated on Hawke. "I will return shortly. Hawke, place the basket on the table. Opal, try to eat a little before sleeping."

"Yes, papa."

Hawke, thankfully, did not bring up Opal until they reached the wine cellar. The rogue seemed amused and not angry or put out, which relieved Fenris. Why the rogue's opinion should even matter concerning his daughter wasn't a question he was going to ponder at the moment.

"I'm not going to ask what happened," Hawke held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. "I figure you escaped with her, and that's fine with me. I won't tell the others, that's your story to give."

Fenris let out a small breath he hadn't been aware of holding. "I...thank you. This is the first time we've had numbers on our side, but when it comes to her, I wish to remain cautious."

"Certainly. You're a good father, I can tell. She seems happy, and she obviously loves you."

No one had ever spoken such words to Fenris before. He really looked at Hawke then, this man he hadn't even known for a full twenty-four hours. Dare he hope? Would this finally be his last stand before true freedom?

"So..." Hawke's warm tenor pulled Fenris out of his musings "You're not planning on bringing her on the expedition are you? Because uh, it's not really, you know, _safe_ for -"

"I will work something out." With practiced patience, Fenris walked over and grabbed another bottle of Agreggio. "It has never been a problem in the past."

"Yeah, because like you said, you didn't have numbers on your side. And I doubt you've ever left her alone for long periods of time."

"I do not go back on my word." The wine bottle creaked under Fenris's metal claws. He turned to Hawke, whose face was perfectly blank despite his testy reply. "I am at your disposal. I owe you a debt. And no, while I have never left her for any prolonged period of time, we will manage."

Hawke seemed to ponder this. "Hmm. Alright, then." His tone suggested they would be discussing the topic in the future. His gaze softened, melting into a sad but understanding smile. "You're part of my crew now, Fenris. I know you're not used to trusting people, but I promise no harm will come to your daughter if I can help it. I know what it's like to be a child on the run."

"From the Templars?" The girl from earlier, Hawke's sister, was an apostate. Fenris did not trust any unleashed mage, but he also knew not to bite the hand feeding him, so to speak.

"I know you're not a fan of my sister-"

He held up his hand. "It is not that. My experience with mages have been...unpleasant. I am sure not all mages are the same, but I have yet to meet such a person."

If anything, Hawke's eyes lit as if challenged. He gave Fenris a wide grin. "Well! Everybody loves Bethany. If anyone could change your mind about mages, it's her."

"I'm sure." Despite his dry tone, Fenris fought the infectious smile. If Hawke's sister was anything like him, then perhaps...

_No, you barely even know this man. No matter how strange or...attractive he is, it is best to keep your distance. Not just for your sake, but for hers._

Hawke cleared his throat and let out an awkward chuckle. "Well. I suppose I should get going. Enjoy the food."

"Wait." Both men paused. Before the silence became too awkward, Fenris covered his outburst with a smirk. He raised his hand, holding the wine bottle.

"Ever heard of Agreggio Pavali?" In a smooth motion, the cork opened with a loud pop and Fenris took a long drag from the bottle. Before Hawke could answer, glass shattered against the far wall. Rich red wine slid down and he watched the liquid with satisfaction. Danarius's favorite wine. To use and abuse as he wished.

"It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things." Fenris took a breath and for the first time in his life really felt he could be a free man.


End file.
